Looking Through The Glass
by Jedi Kay-Kenobi
Summary: Obi-Wan is contacted by those he loved and lost throughout his life and attempts to reach them in the never world of the Force in his final duel with his former apprentice. Revised and edited!


**This is a re-editing of 'Looking through the Glass.' I am sorting out the errors. This is solely just for the entertainment of Siriwan fans. I do not own Star Wars nor it's references or characters.**

**Prologue/Epilogue**

* * *

"Your powers are weak old man," the Sith Lord spat mockingly.

"You can't win Darth," the old man replied calmly, softly. "If you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

Vader's hands twisted around the bulky hilt of his lightsaber as he adjusted his grip tightly on the deadly and ancient weapon of the Jedi and Sith.

The combatant's lightsabers clashed as they fought for dominance, Vader's crimson red hammering down on his foe's azure.

Vader held the advantage through three reasons: One, Vader was younger. Two, he was stronger. And three, his opponent was now old and grey. The Jedi's strength was fading, and with each passing day he felt his remaining strength waver as he struggled to hold his defences up. His skill in his preferred form, Soresu beginning to take its toll on his wavering and aged body.

Nineteen years ago, it had possibly saved his life back on the fiery infernos of the small lava planet Mustafar, fighting his former apprentice and friend.

That battle had been long and tiresome.

It had been to the death.

On that fateful day, he rose victorious through that battle because of his skill and his padawans overconfidence and rage. He remembered the sickly yellow eyes that contrasted so brilliantly and hauntingly with the Lava Rivers; a fire raging fire blazing within them that sparked hatred. The amber orbs had haunted him endlessly every night and in every dream. The contorted and twisted face of the man behind this mask flashed before his eyes and the gruelling voice of a completely different person with the same looks and features of a once caring man reverberated inside his mind._ "I hate you!" _And those three words still cut through his heart just as sharp and maliciously as they had when they were first roared vehemently at him, making him flinch inwardly.

He faced his padawan for what he knew would be the last time; he accepted his defeat and death.

Suddenly images flashed across his mind. Images of loved ones surrounded in bright light. All he had known and loved were standing there, waiting with open arms, whispers of calling his name.

"Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan. Come home."

One voice stood out. It was rich and masculine, and calm. Obi-Wan could not mistake that voice. It was his master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Oh how he missed him. He had never stopped grieving him. He always thought of him every day from the day he died. The Jedi Master had never stopped grieving his loss. He had encountered his former master very few times on Tatooine. He had come to keep him sane - to comfort him in his very last and on-going mission. He came to train Obi-Wan in the way of the Whills.

All of that training was for this pivotal moment.

As the images raced through his mind's eye again, he found one particular person who was not there…

Siri.

Where was she?

Years he had waited to join her forever in eternity. He had wanted to join her sooner, but she and the Force told him that it was not his time yet. His path had not been properly followed, and he still had a role left to play in the fate of the Galaxy and the Jedi Order. Fate had its own plans, and his destiny had awaited him until now.

He looked into the light and could not find her. He squinted his eyes in an attempt to clear the blur. It faded and he saw many faces. Qui-Gon, Mace, Reeft, Garen, Bant. Siri though was nowhere to be found.

"Look harder, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon's voice flowed towards him, travelling into his ears.

Obi-Wan did as instructed, and as he looked, he saw the other Jedi move away to reveal someone else. She was beautiful. The stunning figure stood before him, her body clothed in a white, silk gown. Her blonde hair cascaded down to her shoulders in curly locks. And her crystalline blue eyes sparkled with anticipating excitement.

He walked slowly towards her. He had always imagined this moment when he would finally be reunited with her. Nineteen long years he waited, now for him to be relieved of his duties and to now live the once dream a reality.

He stopped mere inches in front of her and his stormy eyes connected with her sapphire.

"Siri," he mouthed her name as he attempted to use his voice. She stared at him, a teasing smile creeping up on her face.

"I've missed you," she said softly, her eyes brimming with unshed tears of joy.

Slowly, he reached out a long fingered, calloused hand – noticing the lack of bulging blue veins and wrinkles of old age - to touch her cheek only to find he couldn't.

His face was creased with confusion, forehead crumpling into fine, deep lines.

He tried again, and again, and again, each try he became more irritated and upset. His hand each time pressed against an invisible force. It was cold and smooth. It felt like glass. His usually controlled temper burst. He felt deprived again of everything he ever had, the feeling of his breath lacking and heart being crushed as his chest collapsed on him from an intense longing and burning grief, and he could not stop the anger he felt from bubbling.

"Is this it then?" he asked, a heated edge in his core accent voice. "Nineteen years I spent my life doing my duty, in the hopes that the Galaxy will be freed once again and you forsake me of everything! Nineteen years I lived in pain and suffering, longing to be with those I love and have lost over the long and gruelling years, and you forsake me of it when I finally find peace!"

"No, Obi-Wan," Siri spoke.

Obi-Wan turned quickly to face her, his eyes red and puffy from the tears that now rolled down his cheeks like a tattle tale river.

"You can't have me until you have passed on."

"But I have passed on!" he barked instantly, his heart being pinched once more by an intense pain, and he nearly clapped a hand over his chest in response. "I see you! Vader has struck me down! I see you, Siri!" his jaw was hanging open, his eyes still puffy as he stared at her in disbelief. Her own tears sprang up, and Obi-wan's heart shattered to pieces like crystalline glass, becoming fragile over the long suffering years of lonliness.

"You can reach me once you have moved on and fulfilled your duties," she whispered morosely.

Obi-Wan just stared blankly at her before nodding and turning away from her.

Light seethed his vision again, and as he returned to reality, he stood, facing Vader once more, still in his same stance, waiting for Obi-Wan to strike.

It seemed that Vader had learned from the last confrontation with his old master that had sealed his fate and encased him in the lurid suit for the rest of his life. He would not savagely bound into battle against Obi-Wan this time.

The elderly Jedi was back in reality. Obi-Wan could still see the faint images of everyone and Siri flittering across his eyes like a movie projector.

"Ben!" the distant but loud cry of a young male voice called out.

Obi-Wan slowly turned his snowy head towards the source of the voice and his eyes found Luke Skywalker, the son of a once budding Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker – the Chosen One of the Force. Saviour of the Jedi and the galaxy. He was standing there, watching him and Vader duel in abject shock, confused at why he was not reacting to stun Vader and retreat to the Millennium Falcon with him, Leia, the wookie Chewbacca and that coy, smug and smart-mouthed smuggler Han Solo .

Obi-Wan's lips curled up into a small, coy smile as he turned his old storm eyes towards Vader who anxiously waited, constantly lightly rocking forwards and backwards on the balls of his feet, discerning and calculating his own and Obi-Wan's next move.

He closed his eyes and raised his lightsaber so it was vertically in front of him, the blue hue glowing over his face, casting it in a dark blue shadow, and the blade splitting his face in half, as if he were two different alias – a shadow of his former self and the face of who he was right now.

He heard the swish of Vader's arms as he sent the final blow sailing towards him.

CRACK! Obi-Wan punched the glass.

He heard the crimson blade draw closer to him, the humming of the energy beam filling his ear.

CRACK! Obi-Wan punched the glass wall again, cracks appeared. He stubbornly disregarded the pain shooting through his knuckles and rippling through the nerves in his hands and arm like fire, nor did he notice the blood smearing his knuckles as he hammered his fist against its solid surface.

Now the heat of the blade was inches from his waist.

The same noise echoed again through the clear valley as he delivered another blow to the glass, the surface beginning to weaken under his powerful and desperate blows.

As if time had deliberately slowed, he threw his fists at the glass one more time.

He never felt the heat of the blade searing through him.

Siri's lips curled into a smile as finally the crystalline glass shattered and fell to the grassland in miniature pieces. He stepped through.

Obi-Wan's body had vanished, leaving only his brown cloak sprawled across the floor and his lightsaber resting upon it. Vader stared at the scene in confusion, his yellow eyes focused blindly on the two objects through the red glow his eye sockets projected before him. The only sounds audible as he watched were his metallic breathing and the sounds of laser fire being exchanged from afar. He spun on his heel and began walking towards the escapees only for the blast doors to close on him after the panel exploded in a fireworks display after a stray blaster bolt hit it. The Sith Lord stopped short, contemplating about cutting through the doors with his still thrumming lightsaber, but decided against it. Deactivating it, he turned around and, walking towards his former master's cloak and weapon, he scooped them up in his arms and walked away, pushing down any remnant of Anakin Skywalker that was trying to break through.

Obi-Wan's arms snaked around Siri's waist and crushed her body against his, relishing at how she fit perfectly with his own, as he held her tightly within his strong vice, never intending to let her go again.

"What took you so long?" Siri asked teasingly, as she sighed contently and laid her head on the crook of Obi-Wan's neck, her slow breathing tickling him.

"Duty," he whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair with his strong yet gentle hand lovingly. "I never want to lose you again," he said softly as he kissed her hair with the softest of touches.

"You won't," she replied confidently before her fingers trickled up to his cheeks and she brought his head down towards hers and pressed her soft, warm lips to his own gently.

Obi-Wan, being apart from his one true love for too long, responded to the kiss fervently, his thin lips pressing harder against hers and tongue brushing her bottom lips, asking her for entry as he deepened the kiss. She parted her lips and their kiss grew more passionate. He wanted the taste of her lips forever on his and show her how much passion and love he had felt for her since they discovered their love. Despite her fiery personality that opposed so greatly to his ever calm demeanour, and her stubbornness about taking care of herself, he had vowed that he would always protect her, love and cherish her.

When they finally released each other they breathlessly looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"So do you think Luke will be able to restore peace to the galaxy?" Siri asked casually, tilting her golden head to one side slightly.

"I believe he will," Obi-Wan answered, pausing for another quick kiss his hunger desired. "But for now I don't want to talk about that. You are my number one priority right now. I need to catch up with you all now that I'm back."

Siri giggled just when Obi-Wan placed a chaste kiss on her rosy lips again. She sighed softly to his touch as she smiled against his lips. They both turned towards the other awaiting Jedi and walked towards them hand in hand.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was now relieved of his duty and had truly found peace within the Force for eternity.

* * *

**There we have it! Another Fanfic to populate the Siriwan archives. Remember read and review and I will write more stories. :D**


End file.
